Battling for your Love
by DarkVampireBitch
Summary: Full Summary Inside.
1. The rules

Hey everybody I'm gonna do a song fic and I want your vote!!! I wanna know if you want Kyouko or Sho to sing 'Hanging by a Moment.' And after that I'm gonna set up a bunch of song polls each chapter and You decide what the next song should be. So vote and after about 5-8 reviews & votes each chapter I'll set up the next chapter!!!

So Vote!!!!

Next: Chapter 1 (a.k.a. the songs name)

Song: Hanging by a moment

Choices:

Kyouko

Fuwa Sho

Summary: Lory wants Kyouko to sing. What happens when her songs show more of her feelings then she shows herself? Sho feels he's being threatened by Kyouko by how fast she's getting popular and they end up competing for the top. Will their songs show their true selves or will they be blinded by their competition?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VOTE!!!!!!**


	2. You & Me

Yay, I finally got another chapter up!!!! He he, after reading the reviews it appears that Sho clearly won. So you voted, you won. At the end of this chapter there's of course another poll for the next song. Sorry about it being so long to update!!! If you want the link to the songs in here they are on my profile. Read!!!

* * *

_'No. No. No. Where is it?' _Sho thought frustrated. Sho waslooking through his old sheet music, trying to find something to give him at least a little inspiration. He sighed. Lately he's been having writers block. Frustrated and tired he sat down. _'Hmm, I wonder what would make a good song, it feels like I have the song in my head but I don't know what it is.'_he frowned. He's never had this before. He looked to the side to see the box he was digging through, there as a dark red book in there he noticed. Hmm, he's never seen this before. As he got closer to grab he could make the words on the book.

_'Our moments.'_ It read. He opened it and a letter fell out. He unfolded it. His eyes widened, it was a letter Kyouko made before she threw all his stuff out.

_Sho, If your reading this, this means you finally went through your stuff and found this book. I didn't look at any of the contents that is in this book. So don't worry, I didn't throw away anything you have in here.' _

He looked at the book again in his other hand in shock. She didn't burn or shred this stuff? He opened the book and what appeared to be a scrapbook section, was pictures, pictures he took over the time he and kyouko actually smiled and spent time together when they first came to Tokyo. He smiled a little. One was of Kyouko making lunch, his lunch. He flipped the page. Hs eyes widened a little. It was a picture of him on his birthday. Kyouko worked overtime and somehow saved enough money to buy him a gift. It was a guitar, a guitar that was over 800 dollars that he wanted. She looked like she went through hell and back the day before she gave it to him. He still had the guitar. He flipped the page again. He started to hum a little, then his eyes light up. His inspiration! He sprung to the table and grabbed his notebook. If Kyouko won't let him talk to her, this we'll be his way talking then.

* * *

Kyouko looked at the president nervously. He told called her and told her to come to his office. He sounded very serious which is always rare unless he meant business. He continued staring at her like he was sizing her up. Finally, after what felt like hours but was only a minute or two he spoke.

"Kyouko, do you sing?" Lory asked.

Kyouko looked at him shocked. That's what he wanted to ask her? "Umm Mr. President, I guess you could say so." she said nervously.

Lory smiled, not good. "Kyouko since your steadily building up your acting representation I want you to start a singing career." he said still smiling.

Kyouko, to say, speachless. Singing? Her? In front of people?!?

At not hearing a reply he took it as a yes. Suddenly he got up and rushed to a back room in a blur. He came back with a, karoke machine? "Sing." he said simply as he threw a mic torwards Kyouko. Kyouko caught and still looked at him shocked.

* * *

"Alright, this is the number one hit music station mix 96.5, I'm your host sayin' to ya we now have Fuwa Sho's newest song! Here it is, You & Me by our very own Fuwa Sho!!" (I do not own this station's name.)

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I wanna say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping in words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive

* * *

Sho listened to the radio. Word will spread like wildfire of his new song. Kyouko will surely hear soon. _'I hope she'll get the message in it.'_ he thought. He sighs, _'Now we wait.' _

* * *

Ok, I know It's short as hell but that's all I have right now!! I'll have Kyouko sing in the next chapter and maybe Sho & Reino as well, okay. Poll is down below. I need two picks.

Kyouko sings:

1. Ordinary Day

2. Misery Business

3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

4. Sympathy

5. Irreplaceable


End file.
